planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Koba/Gallery
Images of Koba from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Rise of the Planet of the Apes KOBA-V (3).jpg|Concept Art. KOBA-V (6).jpg|Concept Art. Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes_koba.png|Koba writes. wetaKoba.jpg|Christopher Gordon as Koba. Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes15.jpg|trailer shot. ThumbnailCADMUJLX.jpg|Eye test. Koda.jpg|You know the drill. Play Dead. Koba 4.jpg|Concept art. Risesketch2.jpg|Koba, Rocket and Lucky art. Koba in Rise.png| Koba while at Gen Sys Labs. Koba.png| Koba about to kill Steven Jacobs. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes page-start.jpg|Koba will Rebel. Off Koba.jpg|Koba Poster for Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Koba Action Figure.jpg|Koba Action Figure. DOTPOTA.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Toby Kebbell during a night time scene with Nick Thurston and Lee Ross. Aged Koba Dawn.jpg|Koba on horseback with a gun in his hand. 1396985361007-08-rr101-0110-v1021203.jpg|Human playtime. 1396985361005-06-ns028-0050-v122-le1083.jpg|Koba and Caesar. 1396985361003-04-lm019-0350-v186-le1055.jpg|Koba in the Forest. 1396982230000-XXX-DAWN-PLANET-APES-MOV-JY-3806--63441406.JPG|Koba with Caesar and Malcolm. dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-ew-2-620x391.jpg|Koba looking ruthless. Koba snarls.png|Koba snarls at humans. Koba finds the humans' armory.png|Koba stumbles upon the humans' armory. Koba & 2 Chimpanzees.png|Koba and two chimpan zees. Koba in Ape Village.png|Koba sad. dawn-apes-featurette.jpg|Toby Kebbell as Koba. 10295696_891647480851048_2991219750702535875_n.jpg|Koba looking Fierce. Koba & River.png|Koba and Blue Eyes in the burning Ape Village. Koba with machine gun.png| Koba kills humans. Koba kills human.png|Koba opens fire. Koba amuses humans 4.png| Playing Dumb Koba amuses humans 2.png| Relaxing Koba amuses humans.png| Convincing Actor. Koba snarls 3.png|Snarling at Caesar. Koba speaks.png|Koba accuses Caesar of loving humans more then apes. Koba snarls at Malcolm & Alexander.png|Koba advances on Alexander and Malcolm. Koba warpaint.png|Koba during Caesar's speech to the humans. Koba on the move.jpg|Koba on the prowl. Koba spreads falsehood.png|Koba as the new Alpha. Fight for Caesar.png|Koba orders war on the humans. Koba & Blue-Eyes charge into war.png|Koba and Blue Eyes ride into battle. Koba and apes hunt deer.jpeg|Koba and apes hunting deer. Caesar appears.jpeg|Koba confronts Caesar. Koba asking Muarice where's Caesar.jpeg|Koba questioning Maurice. Koba sees the Apes coralling the Humans.png|Koba subjugates the human city. Koba on tower.jpeg|Koba's new headquarters. Koba questions Rocket.png|Questioning Rocket. Koba leads apes to human armory.png|Attacking the human armory. Koba declares war on humanity.png|Declaration of war on humans. Koba turns to see Caesar lunge at him.png|Koba turns to see Caesar lunge at him. Koba tries to climb back up.png|Koba climbing up. Koba looks at Caesar.png|Koba looks up at Caesar. Koba seeks forgivness.png|Koba seeks forgiveness. Koba shocked at Caesar's new resolve.png|Koba surprised by Caesar's new resolve. Koba's death.png|Koba falls to his death. Koba turns to 2 humans.png|Turning on the humans. Koba snarls at Caesar.png|Snarling at his former friend. Koba prepares to kill Carver.png|Koba about to kill the ape hater Carver. Koba places his plan in motion.png|Planning madness. Koba humiliated in front of the apes & humans.png|Bloodied and Beaten. Koba heeds Caesar's call for assistence.png|Koba hears Caesar. 1531549 741383225909933 8609724706505193936 n.jpg|Notes on Koba's time as a lab pet. Koba's plan is set in motion.png|Koba's ambition. Koba's plea to kill the humans.png|Koba begging to kill the humans. Koba snarls at a tank.png|Koba spots a tank. Koba facing Caesar.png|"Apes win war!". Koba and the apes.png|"Humans, you ape prisoner now!". Koba & Blue Eyes.png|Koba holding a devastated Blue Eyes. Koba & Blue Eyes in War.png| Koba leads the apes into battle. Malcolm, Koba, Luca, Rocket, Blue Eyes and the apes.png| Koba with the other apes and Malcolm. Koba looking angry.png| Koba, the main antagonist of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Koba-Dawn-of-the-Planet-of-the-Apes-WideWallpapersHD-2014-07-22-3.jpg|Koba gives Malcolm a menacing look. Koba heads a gun to Blue Eyes.png| Koba hands Blue Eyes a gun. Koba sees Stone before he was killed.png| Koba sees Stone. Koba sees Grey injured with a gun.png| Koba spots an injured grey Koba snarls while he shoots at apes.png| Koba snarling and shoots the humans. Koba throws raspberries at humans.png|Koba throwing raspberries at humans Koba points at his mouth.png| Koba puts a gun in his mouth. Koba acts like a playful bonobo.png| Koba acts playful. Playful Koba turns around at something.png| Koba playing with a gun. Koba gets confused at humans.png| Koba confused by the humans. Koba snarls at Caesar while holding a gun.png| Koba surprised at Caesar's survival. Koba yells at Caesar when he's injured.png| Koba yells at Caesar for his injury. Koba looks for a iron rod.png| Koba using an iron rod. Koba signs Stone and Grey that young apes and females stay in Ape Village.png| Koba order for the females and young to stay in the woods. Koba with a gun on horse.png| Koba on horseback using a gun. Koba on tank.png| Koba using a tank. Koba shoots at apes.png| Koba opens fire on Caesar and the other apes. Koba, Stone and Grey about to set fire.png| Koba and his followers about to set the Ape Village alight. 00Koba.png Koba2.png Kobaaaa.png War for the Planet of the Apes WPOTA Koba 1.png WPOTA Koba 2.png warpota-51.png warpota-60.png warpota-62.png warpota-63.png Category:Galleries